sdgofandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Raigyo
Personal to-do list that I may or may not do (and make someone else do instead): -01:30 > like flinch/nonflinch DONE -01:30 > different movement types in ma/mf, ma classifications (neue ziel, dendrobium, balls, etc) DONE -01:30 > special boost usage in ma/mf and twinbuster rifle mode DONE -A special note about sniping (beams dont penetrate while sniping, and shell weapons hit instantaneously while sniping) -More notes on skills, paper def aka veteran infighter also let's you stand 1 knockdown, and makes you be knocked down on the next attack that CAN knockdown (aka any melee hit, knockdown weapons) DONE -Controversy surrounding limiter release el oh el -Maybe melee range and aoe? maybe even melee speed -"float time"? (how long it takes a suit to fall down) no exact values, but mentioned MA/MF anyway -01:49 > all the ammo tests shouldnt count imo 01:50 > theyre including reload time 01:50 > we need to have reload down while testing -01:55 > also adding this to suits like sword strike and ballk 01:55 > 3 part attack, each part contributes to 2/3 of a melee hit. Must click at the end of one part to hit with the successive 01:59 are you going to do that for like 01:59 the spin moves 01:59 like 2ndl, jarjar, god, jio etc -may also need to fix the above, since the third part usually just does a straight knockdown like the 5th melee hit (this also needs a note, albeit a very short one =3=)DONE -adding more from above, special mentions for these kinds of melee attacks for: psyco AR, shenlong, kampfer(?)Being worked on -01:52 > different weapons have different splash areas btw 01:52 > we need to test that too 01:52 wat 01:52 > ball has a huge splash area 01:53 > compared to weapons like railguns -weapons that make you stand in place (snipers, stun beams, etc) -another random note: weapons that shoot more than 1 ammo at a time can be interrupted midshooting (like missile pods, trikeros, or gatlings) the ammo is only partially used up and the weapon can be used again immediately after cooldown (no need for reload, these weapons also usually dont reload until theyre used up too) shooting the same amount of ammo as it normally does. So being interrupted during trikeros = awesome -redefine weapons that knock down: example: change 5 hit knockdown to 1/5 knockdown per hit. This makes for a good standardization for all knockdown weapons IMODONE -more of above, this would help with 8 hit melee cap suits too, like shenlong, ji o AS, etcDONE List is in no particular order, but priority should be given to MA-related info HUGE LIST why? 01:53 is that really necessary =\ 01:53 > I LIKE MY COMPREHENSIVE WIKI Hi, welcome to SDGO Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Skills page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Monotonous (Talk) 01:36, 21 April 2009 Notes. Oh, its easy to do the notes. Edit the page and open the wikitext (topright button) Do it like: Type what you want the note to say here. Then at the end of the page add: Notes I'd do it, but you seem to not have a first note and I do not know what you want to write there. --Monotonous 21:07, 22 April 2009 (UTC)